Typical apparatus for manufacture of metallic strips having corrugations extending transversely of strip length are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,998,600, 4,067,219, 4,262,568 and 4,507,948. In general, a continuous length of ribbon or strip stock is fed from a stock coil between one or more pair of opposed rollers having intermeshing teeth for forming corrugations or fins in the strip stock passing therebetween. Corrugation height is generally determined by design of and separation between the corrugation rollers. However, fine adjustment of corrugation height, particularly "on the fly" adjustment during operation of the machine, is at best difficult in the machines heretofore proposed.
A general object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a machine for corrugating continuous length of strip stock of the described character which includes facility for convenient and rapid adjustment and control of corrugation height as the machine is operating. A more specific object of the invention is to provide a corrugation machine having height control apparatus of the described character which is economical to fabricate, which may be readily implemented by way of retrofit in corrugation machines previously constructed, which is fully automatic in operation and/or which provides accurate adjustment of corrugation height with fine resolution and over an extended operating lifetime.